1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a radio frequency switch circuit and a control method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In accordance with the development of wireless communications technology, various communications standards have been integrated in a functionality of a single mobile device or terminal. For example, the latest mobile communications terminals support communications standards such as GSM (Global System/Standard for Mobile Communications), CDMA (Code Division Multiple Access), UMTS (Universal Mobile Telecommunications System), LTE (Long Term Evolution), and other similar standards, and are gradually supporting a greater number of bands to sustain and process a large amount of data traffic to a user.
In order to support a greater number of bands, a radio frequency (RF) switch may be used. The radio frequency switch changes paths of input and output signals to frequency bands to be used among several bands to be implemented.
In order to satisfy a communications standard, there is a need to decrease interference between a plurality of radio frequency switches. For example, in a case in which the plurality of radio frequency switches are adjacent to each other, a signal passing through a radio frequency switch to be transmitted may be input into an unintended radio frequency switch, which is adjacent to the radio frequency switch, thereby causing interference. Therefore, a radio frequency switch capable of decreasing interference is needed.